User blog:GummoBuford/Mixels Wiki Family Tree
I came up with this on chat. Here is how it goes: Tentro + Teacher = King Nixel + MINICUPCAKE = Dribbal + Zootycutie = Boogly + ??? How did this all start? Well the teacher is the only female? So the teacher is King Nixel's mother and Dribbal's grandmother. But who is the ladies the Vulk, Shuff, Slumbo, Jawg, Tentro, Footi murp is talking about? The TEACHER DUN DUN DUN!!! So tentro married the teacher because they are both flexers. So thats why the teacher and tentro are togheter, so king nixel talks about his mother right? That is the teacher! Why did Minicupcake marry king Nixel? Why did King Nixel marry Minicupcake? Because CMR SAID SO. So king nixel is dribbal's father. And as you all know minicupcake is the mother of pielordmatt according to her userpage, but dribbal married zootycutie, because Green Ninja is dribbal. So then they had a baby named boogly. Who comes next? No one know. *(New) After 2 weeks in developpement, it's finally back. (Pray to Gaben for another patch) So the Background Mixels have invaded the Wiki, they are taking over, SEND HELP, SENNNDDD HELP!!!! So anyways now I have formulated the most epic headcanon in all of history. Some random person said Sprinks x JTK. Jtk is an undertale character (flowey). But you know who else is an undertale chharacter? THESLOWKING. Wait... King... King? KING NIXEL. WE ALL KNOW KING NIXEL AND MINICUPCAKE ARE TOGHETER (as shown above), BUT DID YOU KNOW KING NIXEL IS THE SLOWKING? So TheSlowKing + Minicupcake. But How does Jtk fit in all of this? He and Slowking both have undertale photos, coincidence? I THINK NOT! They have obviously thought this through, but why? They are obviously togheter somewhere ploting something... So they are siblings. So now how does Sprinkles Fit in all this? Someone somewhere said Sprinks x JTK, so now that's where Graham comes in and says: hei stahp. Then JTK says: NU. Then SnooftheFrosticon comes in with his ban hammer all angry. He bans Graham. So now the Family tree goes like this: Teacher+Tentro= Minicupcake + TheSlowKing: brother JTK and Sprinks, Mini+TSK= GN and Zootycutie= Boogly *(UPDATE 2) I HAVE FORMULATED THE MOST EPIC THING EVER! You know how I said Miniwas married to King Nixel, who is also a nixel? MIXELGOREFANGIRL A.K.A MLG NIXEL. so that means SHE IS MY SISTER OMG. Cause as you all know MINI is my mother, and so that Means me, MixelGoreFangirl, And GN are all the children of MINI and SLOWKING! THIS IS AMAZING! *TheMeltusMixel is somewhere.. He is probably just that lonely uncle everyone feels bad for. *And apparently Meester Feesh burst out of the ocean without any explanation? *Since I'm married to SUandMixels as seen in the CHat Wedding, Who is the children? TBA *(Update 3) So after a week in developpement I have reconstructed this. MINI said that The Teacher is Coins, and Tentro is CMR, so that means that it's Coins x CMR= Mini x Slowking = GN x Zootycutie = Boogly, BUT WAIT, TIKETZ SIMULATOR ONCE SAID ON MY BOOGILOT THREAD HE THOUGHT IT WAS CAMILLOT X BOOGLY, SO THAT MEAN BOOGLY MARRIED CAMILLOT! OMG THIS IS RAD. You know how I said MeltusMixel was that lonely uncle? Well who would he be related to, or who is he the uncle of? OF MIXINGITALL. THEY BOTH HAVE MIX IN THEIR NAMES! So now it goes like this: Coins + CMR = MINI + Slowking = GN and Zooty = Boogly and Camillot, I'm the son of MINI, I married SUandMixels, and accordingto MINI, Graham is our child, JTK is related to the Slowking, Jtk married Sprinks, MeltusMixel is the uncle of Mixingitall, and how does Gekoliver fit it? He is just a random guy who just lurks around the wiki. *Update 4) So on chat Sprinkles said I was her long lost sister, so that means she is my aunt and my sister. INCEST. And penguin said Geko was Boogly's Son, so I guess he isn't that one guy who lurks around the wiki anymore. So MINI had four children: Me, GN, Sprinks, and Mixelgorefan. SO YEAH! THAT IS THE MIXELS WIKI FAMILY TREE. No offense to anyone... Category:Blog posts